A l'abordage !
by Elliot the best
Summary: Nos 5 folles ainsi que tous leurs amis s'ennuient à mourir. Mais la vie est trop courte pour rester assis dans l'herbe toute la journée quand il fait une chaleur à couper le souffle. Tous décident alors d'aller s'amuser à Aquaboulevard avec évidemment leurs professeurs en accompagnateurs. Un gros bordel ? Oui je suis d'accord. (Bonus de la fic' "Le lycée Pandora").


Aloa les gens =) Je viens vous poster un bonus de ma fic' "Le lycée Pandora" que j'ai écrit avec Célia (de cette fic' (Lili-le-cake-Barjo sur )) sous forme d'un RP à la base. J'ai donc du le modifier un peu pour qu'il soit plus facil à lire. Dans tout les cas j'éspère qu'il vous plaira ;) On se retrouve à la fin, bonne lecture !

* * *

**A l'abordage !**

C'était une après-midi comme les autres, les élèves n'avaient pas cours de la journée et les professeurs en avaient profité pour se joindre à eux dans la cours. Enfin, se joindre à quoi me demanderez-vous ?! Car en effet, aucune activité ne se démarquait plus qu'une autre, chacun restait allongé à fixer le ciel, si beau ciel d'ailleurs. Certains discutaient, d'autres mangeaient (je ne vise personne, ni Sonia ni Alice) et encore d'autres contaient les fleurs, une occupation pour le moins distrayante je vous ne le fais pas dire. Mais dans cette belle harmonie, un certain élément perturbateur vint faire son apparition.

-Dites, on va à Aquaboulevard ? 8D

Un certain professeur à la longue tresse blonde venait d'arriver dans le jardin un marguerite dans la main. Ce qui désespéra Allisson en quelques secondes.

-Putain mais carrément 8D ! Réagit Célia deux minutes après.

- TOUS A POIL!

- Calme Sharon, Calme. Répéta Ada.

- En plus y'aura des hommes poilus à l'aquaboulevard *w*

- Ta gueule Célia.

-Non mieux, des filles en bikini *µ*

-La ferme Sonia

Leo partit donc bouder dans son coin suite aux paroles de la binoclarde, et il fut décidé que tout le monde allait aller à l'aquaboulevard

Dans la joie et la bonne humeur, s'il-vous-plait !

Bref, toute la clique partit pour la piscine géante

Sauf que, au moment de payer l'entrée...

- Quoi? 879890888 euros? S'écria Lacie surprise.

- Faut dire, qu'on est en groupe assez imposant... Rajouta Levis pas très enthousiaste.

-Ouh je suis décoiffée aujourd'hui... Commenta Sharon.

-Ouh moi aussi, allons nous coiffer. S'écrièrent les demoiselles.

C'est ainsi que toutes nos filles partirent laissant le choix au hommes l'honneur de payer, pendant qu'elles s'habillaient/ se déshabillaient plutôt...

Break trouva un placard puis s'enfuit s'habiller. Sauf que l'endroit où il avait dévalé était le vestiaire des filles, c'est bête hein que c'est bête ! Il se retrouva avec beaucoup de traces rouges sur tout le corps puis partit se changer.

Oz ,Elliot, Léo, Levis, Glen comptèrent jusqu'à 3 puis coururent vers les vestiaires pour s'habiller  
Vincent fut transporté pas Echo jusque là-bas.

Bref, il ne restait plus que Jack et Gilbert au gichet. Comme par hasard...

-Bon... il semblerait que nous soyons les seuls mon petit Gilbert.

-Monsieur...

-Dis-moi, tu es vraiment un ados viril et que tu semble responsable... Tu es vraiment quelqu'un sur qui on peu compter !

-OH monsieur *O*

-C'EST POUR CA QUE JE TE LAISSE PAYER ! A PLUUUUS !

Et le blond partit en prenant ses jambes à son coup. Le noirreau se retrouva donc une fois de plus le seul à payer.

C'est donc tout déprimé que notre corbeau alla dans le vestiaire, tandis que les autres mecs faisaient comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Du côté des filles, l'ambiance était tout autre...

- PUTAIN SONIA RENDS-MOI MON MAILLOT BORDEL !

- Maiiiiiiis, t'as pas besoin de le mettre, ma chère Allisson ! 8D

- Sonia, ne harcèle pas sexuellement tes camarades, s'il te plait, déclara posément Lacie.

- Mais elle m'aguiiiiiiiiche ! 8D

- T'es pas Gaspard Sonia... Commenta Célia désespérée du comportement de la petite.

Pendant donc, qu'une certaine brunette faisait chier son monde, une blondinette était face à un terrible dilemme :

- Je mets un maillot de bain une pièce ou deux pièces? Questionnait Sophie, avec un regard perdu.

-Bah dans les deux cas tu fais plate.

Et c'est suite à cette remarque d'Agathe que Sophie partit dans le vestiaire des mecs, décidant qu'eux, allaient l'accepter.

Sauf qu'elle s'en fit virer.

Ameeeeeeeeen.

Puis, une fois que tout le monde fut changé du côté filles, elles partirent attendre les hommes; oui oui, en cette journée s'était déroulé un exploit: les filles avaient finit de se changer avant les garçons!

Mais cela s'expliquait scientifiquement: du côté mâle, on avait eu quelques soucis...

-Putain Oz, la tienne est très courte ! Se moqua Break.

-Oh ouai j'avoue ! Pfff. Rajouta Elliot.

-N'importe quoi d'abord ! . Elle est comme il le faut même ! Se défendit le petit blond.

-Moi elle me satisfait assez Ozounet à la crème que je vais...

-MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAN

Et un pauvre petit soumis blond qui court à poil dans les vestiaires pour échapper à un pédophile de Yura, un !

-Vous savez, celle de Glen est géante !

-D'où tu le sais toi Jack !S'indigna le concerné.

-Bah je la matte tout le temps 8D

... Les propos sur Jack seraient-ils vrais ? Jack aurait-il un penchant sexuel pour les hommes ? ...

La suite au prochain épisode!

C'est ainsi qu'ils partirent rejoindre les filles

Ils entrèrent donc tous dans la piscine, et là, plusieurs groupes se firent, avec au moins un adulte par groupe, pour surveiller ces jeunes imprudents que sont nos élèves!

On avait donc Lacie qui surveillait Allisson, Break, Sonia et Jack. Oui, Jack est un gamin.

Yura poursuivait Oz partout, bien sûr par pur soucis de "je dois te surveiller". Heureusement, le blondinet se fit sauver par Gilbert. Le duo partit donc se faire surveiller par une personne saine d'esprit: Noise! Euh...Non, j'ai rien dit en fait...

En fait ces groupes n'avaient pas vraiment servi puisque les prof's avait dès leur entrée envie de se reposer au restaurant.

-Rester ici et parler, leur dit aimablement Lottie.

-C'est ça, que ça à foutre ! Se rebella une certaine géante.

C'est ainsi que chacun se dirigea vers un toboggan en particulier.

Léo et Célia partirent dans la baleine, enfin Célia l'avait surtout entraîné avec lui puisqu'il voulait étudier son estomac et en faire un exposé. Ce fut donc le moment rêvé.

Allisson, Sonia, Alice et Echo partirent à 4 dans les grosses bouées bleues passant par l'extérieur .tout cela, accompagné de petits bruits aux chavirements.

Vincent, lui, était en train de se noyer: bah oui, s'endormir dans l'eau, c'est pas très malin... Heureusement, il fut vite sauvé par Ada et Agathe, qui attendaient dans l'eau l'arrivée de la vague pour faire rebondir leurs air-bags.

Cheshire, qui était venu lui aussi, était resté au restaurant, car il n'aimait pas l'eau (c'est là que vous me demandez: mais pourquoi était-il là alors?!)

Sharon se prélassait dans un jacuzzi, et observaient Gil' et Oz qui fuyaient toujours Yura.

Et au milieu de tout ça, on avait Break.

Qui ne faisait rien.

Ce qui, pour Break, est très louche.

Ce n'est que quand on le vit s'approcher de la table des profs qu'on commença à se douter de quelque chose...

Et le quelque chose en question ne se fit pas attendre: Break attrapa Lottie et la balança à l'eau, sans autre forme de procès. Cela le fit beaucoup rire, d'ailleurs.

Par contre, la tête furieuse de la surveillante le fit tout de suite moins rigoler...

Il se prit trois gigantesques gifles de la part de la surveillante et un coup sur la tête venant de Sharon. Pourquoi Sharon me direz-vous ? Et bien la jeune noble avait cru que les profs voulaient faire un piñata alors celle-ci frappa aussi, que voulez-vous...

Après leurs descente de la baleine, Célia, qui était arrivée avant Léo se cacha derrière la barrière pour faire peur au beau brun. Ce qui apparemment porta ces fruits puisque le jeune garçon faillit faire une crise cardiaque. Intelligent me direz-vous.

-Eh toi petite ! On ne court pas ici, va rejoindre tes parents !

Une certaine brunette qui était en pleine action s'arrêta net dans son élan afin de se retourner pour voir qui le maître-nageur interpellait.

-Oh le blaireau, il est schizophrène le type.

Puis elle se remit à courir sous le regard choqué du sauveur.

Le pauvre maître nageur hésita entre la poursuivre ou laisser tomber, mais il vit son air intelligent et choisit la deuxième option.

Juste à côté, Célia suppliait Elliot de venir faire du bouche-à-bouche à Leo, qui avait fait une crise cardiaque (officiellement, elle voulait le réanimer; officieusement, elle voulait juste du Yaoi gratuit!).

Du côté prof, après le petit plongeon de Lottie, Jack avait décidé d'aller lui aussi se baigner. Et vu que le prof d'espagnol est un chieur, il emmena Glen avec lui.

Sauf que, à peine les deux apollons furent-ils entrés dans l'eau qu'une nuée de filles leur fonça dessus, le tout sponsorisé par Allisson qui criait "PD!" au loin.

Puis, Alice fit LA déclaration de tous les temps:

- J'ai faim.

Tout le monde alla donc s'asseoir au restaurant pour commander à manger.

-Vous voulez manger quoi les jeunes ?

-Ta mère peut-être ? Répondit Allisson à la demande du grand blond (Héhé, le grand blond avec une chauss... ! - Sophie ta gueule).

-OK 8D ! Alors monsieur on voudrait [mettre le nombre de personne ici] ta mère s'il vous plait !

-Et qu'ils soient bien cuits hein ! Rajouta Alice inquiète.

-Vous vous foutez de ma gueule ?

-Pardon? Répondit le dit "PD".

-J'ai dit, vous vous foutez de ma gueule c'est ça, Recommença le serveur qui allait arracher la tête du professeur d'espagnol.

-Mais monsieur, ça existe ! Fit Célia avec une tête suppliante.

-C'est vraie ça ! Crût utile de rajouter Sonia.

-Le ta mère est un plat venant du...

-Oh ta gueule Léo (qui apparemment était réanimé.)...

Ils finirent par passer commande et obtenir leurs "ta mère" adorés. Sauf que vu que le restaurant n'avait pas de "ta mère" en stock, on leur amena des hot dog/frites et avec un "je vous emmerde" en prime de la part du serveur. Ahlala, si généreux ce serveur!

Bref, nos chers amis mangèrent dans le calme.

...

...

MAIS NON JDECOOOOOOOONNE! Ce fut un bordel pas possible:

Alice piquait dans les assiettes de tout le monde, de même que Break.

Yura jouait avec la saucisse du hot dog et regardait Oz d'un air suggestif.

Le pauvre blondinet était d'ailleurs partit pleurer dans les bras de la seule présence un tant soit peu maternelle ici: Lacie.

Mais il le regretta quand Lacie dût partir pour aller empêcher Jack de draguer des serveuses, et qu'il se retrouva dans les bras de Lottie.

(je rappelle Lottie=Pédophile)

Notre pauvre Blond se réfugia alors vers le groupe Sonia/Elliot/Célia/Léo, qui avaient, semblent-il, une discussion passionnante...

-Alors là non je dis non Célia, non, c'est pas possible de penser ça, faut p'tètre pas abuser non plus !

-Mais Sonia, je comprend pas ton point de vue, enfin ça paraît évident que j'ai raison n'est-ce pas les garçons ?

-Bah perso je penche du même avis que Sonia, je crois que tu t'es un peu trop embalée là...

-Nan mais enfin Elliot c'est pas possible non plus, sois réaliste aussi ! Toi et Sonia vous n'êtes pas des visionnaires, Vous ne comprenez pas ce changement !

-Euh désolé mais vous parlez de quoi ?

-De la progression des mouchoirs carrefour par l'espèce humaine utilisés sur les Sophies du futur. Répondit tranquillement Sonia.

-...

-Mais voila le problème, Elliot et Sonia abusent complètement du prix de bases qui n'est autre de 45 centimes ! Se lamenta Célia.

-Cependant Célia et Léo n'ont pas pris compte du fait qu'ils étaient en réduction de 25% depuis 2 mois ! Fit remarquer Sonia.

-Oui, hors cette réductions vient de ce finir ! Rétorqua Léo.

-Et, le prix de base a augmenté par la même occasion. Rajouta Elliot.

Tout compte fait, Oz décida de laisser nos chers fous à lier entre eux. Je le comprend le pauvre...

Nos 3 fous à lier, comme dit Oz, partirent donc vers un nouveau toboggan. Mais, arrivés là-bas, ils eurent un problème. En effet, ils tombèrent en plein sur...Une scène de ménage.

- Je t'ai dit que c'est moi qui y allais en premier!

- Et moi je t'ai dit que c'est moi!

- Break, je te jure que si tu me laisses pas y aller en premier, je te balance du haut de ce toboggan...Sur le sol!

- Essaye un peu, Miss!

- Ahlala, comme c'est mignon, Allisson et Break se disputent comme un couple! S'exclama Célia tandis que Léo jetait des pétales de rose et que Sonia pleurait car "Allisson préfère un connard albinos pédophile accro au sucre que même il aura du diabhète plus tard!". Elliot, lui, en avait profité pour passer le premier dans le toboggan, et ouais, malin le petit!

Sauf qu'il fut bien vite rejoint dans "l'attraction" par une autre personne, qui s'avérait être Sophie, qui avait eu la bonne idée de prendre quatre bouées pour elle toute seule. Elle fit donc un vol plané à cause de son surplus de bouées, et alla se planter dans un mur.

Les profs durent appeler les pompiers, ce qui sema le chaos dans l'aquaboulevard. Break profita de cette zizanie pour piller les poches des gens. Vincent en profita pour reluquer des filles en maillot de bain. Et Yura en profita pour violer Oz dans les toilettes de...Euh non, non non, je n'ai pas dit ce que vous pensez que j'ai dit, non.

Et au milieu de tout ça, nos fillettes et les profs commentaient l'extraction de Sophie du mur :

-Hum, regardez-moi cette précision, c'est un travail d'artiste. S'exclama Jack.

-En effet, cette trace sur le mur est juste splendide. Confirma Glen.

-Ouais enfin faut pas pousser non plus... Les coupa Allisson

-Travail d'artiste, ok... mais SPLENDIDE ?! WHAT DA FOOOCK ?! Gueula Sonia.

-Euh... En attendant vous voulez pas emmener Sophie quelque part, elle semble pas bien. Je crois. S'incrusta Célia.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? Demanda Levis perplexe.

-Je sais pas, peut-être qu'elle saigne de partout, qu'elle pleure comme une madeleine et qu'elle nous envoie des jurons à tout bout de champ ?

-ALLER TOUS VOUS FAIRE ENCULER ! Cria la blonde, tout en pleurant.

-Héhé, elle saigne 8D ! S'amusa Sonia.

-... non ça c'était nul Sonia. La coupa la grande.

-Et malsain en plus... Ajouta Célia.

-Moi j'ai bien aimé...Commenta Lottie.

-Oui mais vous vous êtes folle, madame. Rajouta Vincent.

-Ce qui change tout. Crût bon de rajouter Echo.

Bref, on réussi à sortir Sophie du mur, elle partit se faire soigner à l'infirmerie accompagnée de Célia, qui s'inquiétait, et de Gilbert, que la binoclarde avait un peu forcé.

Pendant ce temps, les autres se rhabillaient, ce qui donnait le même genre de bordel que plus tôt...

- Gleeeeenouneeeeeeeet, laisse-moi te sécheeeeeeeeeeer 3

- Jack, arrête ça, tu me fais peur...

- Mon petit Oz en sucre d'Orge!

- GILBERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRT, ou es-tuuuuuuuuuuu? TOT

Et c'est donc ainsi qu'Oz se fit violer dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

...

...

MAIS NON J'DECOOOOOOOONE ! Il criait en versant les larmes de son corps.

Herm. Bref, nos demoiselles sortirent aussi (oui elle finirent par sortir), Une heure plus tard pour Sophie en fauteuil-roulant mais bon, sortit quand même.

Ils décidèrent donc de rentrer au lycée. Enfin ils étaient censés rentrer au lycée s'il n'y avait pas eu d'embouteillages dans le métro...

Mais attendez. Etant donné que vous êtes fort(e)s en calcul, je vais vous donner une petite addition à faire : Profs dégénérés + élèves turbulents + métro =... Pour ceux qui ont pensé "licorne", allez vous pendre ! Pour ceux qui ont pensé "bordel", je vous offre une médaille.

Car ce fut effectivement un vrai bordel qui se produit dans le transport en commun :

Déjà, il y avait du monde. Beaucoup de monde. Et le quai était bondé.

Du coup, nos aventuriers ne purent pas prendre le premier métro, et ils durent attendre. Et là, il fallut empêcher plusieurs catastrophes. Exemple? Oz qui voulut se jeter sous le train pour échapper à Yura. Jack qui se faisait piétiner sa natte. Ou encore Allisson qui était partie chercher l'embrouille à une bande de kaïra et qui ne dut son salut qu'au sourire de Lacie.

Puis, notre troupe monta enfin dans le métro.

Et la galère continua!

Tous d'abord parce que Sophie vola l'accordéon d'un pauvre (oui on peut le dire, si quelqu'un porte des vêtement troués et qu'ils tend la main avec une envie de se pendre sur le visage, c'est qu'il est pauvre. Ou alors c'est Sophie. Mais dans les deux cas... c'est pas joli...) puis commença en jouer sous le chant gracieux de Sonia. C'est de cette manière qu'on entendit plusieurs chansons aux doux noms de : "Félation exitation", "Sodomie c'est la vie" ou encore la plus connue : "IL Y A PLEIN DE SPERME !" qui eu un succès fou.

...

:...

OH LES CONS ILS M'ONT CRU !

Dans le métro, Break proposa gentiment une sucette à un enfant, mais ne reçut en échange qu'une claque de la maman du bout d'chou. Vincent lui, ne voulait pas laisser sa place assise à une personne âgée ce qui lui attira les foudres de tout le wagon. Pour remédier à cela, il eut un réflexe logique: il s'endormit, en prenant bien 3 sièges rien que pour lui. Echo, elle, n'avait pas réussi à monter dans le métro, mais courait à côté, en compagnie d'Alice, dont la seule motivation était la carotte que Oz agitait depuis la fenêtre d'un des wagons. Gilbert, encore traumatisé par la chanson de Sophie et de Sonia, était parti chercher une corde. Qu'il ne trouva pas. Minable un jour, minable toujours. Elliot lui, trop blasé par l'occupation de tout le monde en avait trouvée une que personne n'imaginait : REGARDER LE PAYSAGE ! Waouh, il vous épate le petit là, avouez. A côté de lui Léo lisait un livre à haute voix pour Célia, sauf que celle-ci s'était endormie sur son épaule au bout de 2 minutes. Pourtant le brun continuait sa lecture tout fort, ce qui eu le dont d'agacer le colérique près de lui.  
-Bon tu fermes ta gueule un peu ?! On en a rien a foutre de ton Dartagnan qui se bat à l'épée contre Rochefort ! Attend, tu lis les trois mousquetaires ?,!

Sonia entendant le nom d'un livre qu'elle idolait arrêta sa chanson et avec Elliot écoutèrent le récit captivant des aventures du valeureux mousquetaire.

Comme Sonia avait fini de chanter, Jack prit la relève, et ça on s'en rendit bien compte... Car voyez vous, une fille, mignonne, qui chante bien, mais qui chante de la merde, ça dérange pas, soit. Mais un blond (PD pour les intimes qui chante comme une merde en se dandinant devant les passagers en continuant la chanson pourrie de Sonia, ça ça dérange quand même... Mais, la chanson de Jack eut au moins un avantage: en effet, graâe à lui, tous les passagers descendirent à l'arrêt suivant, hormis notre groupe, qui eut donc le métro pour lui tout seul.  
On inventa alors un jeu: skate-fauteuil roulant

En effet, le but était, comme vous l'aurez deviné, de faire du skate avec le fauteuil roulant de Sophie, qui l'avait envoyé valsé à l'autre bout du wagon, s'en sentant soudainement mieux. S'ensuivit une compétition féroce de skate-fauteuil roulant, arbitré par Sharon, et Célia, qui pionçait toujours. Le gagnant fut Levis.  
Et pendant ce temps là, à côté du métro...

- CAROOOOOOOOOTTE!

- ...

Echo et Alice couraient toujours.

Mais le trajet de nos chers amis prit fin: en effet, ils étaient de retour chez eux, et durent rentrer au lycée, l'âme en peine. Chacun retourna au lycée avec le sourire et la joie de vivre quand tout à coup, Sonia remarqua quelque chose :

-Putain, mais en faite on a pas vu Ru-ru de tout le chapitre !

- ! MAIS CARREMENT ! Il est peut-être rester là-bas le con ! S'écria Jack.

-C'est qui le con ?

Le professeur à la longue tresse ravala lentement sa salive pour enfin se retourner au ralenti, comme dans les films américains ( like Matrix ) oui et aperçut qu'en effet le rouquin était derrière lui.

-J'attends une réponse Vessalius.

- Euh...C'est...Le mec là-bas.

- Il n'y a pas de "mec là-bas". Déclara posément le roux en sortant son éventail.

- Euh...Je...Je...Vous...

- Un dernier mot avant de mourir? Sourit sadiquement le prof d'histoire.

- MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAN!

Et le blond courut, courut, courut et courut toute la soirée, pour échapper à Rufus. Cela inspira d'ailleurs une chanson à Allisson:

- Il court il court, Le PD, le PD du bois joli!

-Le bois de Boulogne *u* ? S'interrogea la brunette.

-Non le bois de ta mère. Lui répondit une certaine binoclarde.

- Saviez-vous que le bois de Boulogne n'était à l'origine pas un endroit pour...

- Leo?

- Je ferme ma gueule, c'est ça?

- Oui.

Et c'est ainsi que se termina cette fabuleuse journée, riche en émotions et en bonne humeur. Mais n'oubliez jamais:

- C'EST QUI LE CON, HEIN VESSALIUS?

- MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAN !

END

* * *

Alors ? Pour un premier bonus, ça vous a plus ? Quoi ? Des prochains bonus en plus ? Et oui, il en aura encore plusieurs je pense, alors régouissez-vous si celui-ci vous a plus ;) A bientôt, et n'oubliez pas de laisser une review ! =)


End file.
